legends_fortunefandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Army
Leadership and Ranking There are four classes of enlistment to the Imperial Army of Lionsdale. Class Three consists of general enlistees, Class Two includes battlefield leadership, Class One is administration, and Class Zero are special forces. Class One: Administrative Officers High-ranking officials who do not themselves enter combat zones unless circumstances reach a critical point. Emperor: The emperor serves as the Commander-In-Chief of Lionsdale's imperial forces. He has final and ultimate authority over any of its movements. Imperial General: He serves as the right hand of the emperor. His tasks mostly include strategizing war efforts and keeping the emperor abreast of battlefield happenstance. He is the commanding officer of all special unit forces and constables. He usually works within The Capital, rarely entering the battlefield. Imperial Advisor: The Imperial Advisor works with the Emperor as something of a personal assistant. He functions as a second set of eyes for the Emperor and is often sent on high-leveled quests to observe/report for him. Class Two: Battlefield Leadership; Imperial Knights Soldiers in this class have the professional title of "Imperial Knight." Constables: Constables lead units of mixed platoons. They answer directly to the Imperial General. Commanders: Commanders are assigned to specific units and answer directly to constables. - Commander of Cavalry: Commanders who lead cavalry units. They answer to constables. - Commander of Archery: Commanders who lead archery units. They answer to constables. - Commander of Infantry and Artillery: Commanders who lead both infantry and artillery units. They answer to constables. - Commander of Frontier March: The commander of the frontlines. He or she answers to constables. Class Three: General Soldiers; Imperial Soldiers Class Three enlistees are soldiers serving in any of the following general combat units. They have the professional title of "Imperial Soldiers." They are assigned unit detail based on their skill or affinity for a particular combat style and seldom move between units. '' Archery and Artillery: Both Archers and Artillerymen specialize in projectile/long-range weaponry. As such, they are the farthest back from the front lines. Cavalry: Knights who fight on horseback. They are often positioned behind the Infantry. Infantry: Foot soldiers who stand between the cavalry and frontliners. Frontlines: Those infantrymen at the very front of the formation. Class Zero: Special Units; Imperial Specialists ''The Imperial Army has several special units that function beyond the standard tactics of military warfare. They have the professional title of "Imperial Specialists." These units include aerial and naval forces and even an espionage division. Consideration to any of these units involves a rigorous and highly selective process. All special units answer directly to the Imperial General. Air Squadron: Order of Dragoons; the Air Knights Sea Platoon: Order of the Trident; naval fleets Medical Unit: Order of the White Cloak ; Healers (typically assigned one or two per standard, nonspecialty unit) Espionage / Surveillance: Order of the Black Hand; Spies, saboteurs, scouts and messengers Garrison Detail: Knights who remain within the walls of the castle at all times. They are responsible for the continuous protection of the royal family and high commanding officers. Location While the army of Lionsdale has no centralized headquarters, regular posts are maintained throughout the land of Visgird and a heavier concentration of soldiers is stationed within the walls of the capital. Duke Ferridian’s Keep serves as a training ground for new enlistees. Demographics The soldiers of the Lionsdale army represent the racial makeup of the surrounding area. As such, soldiers are primarily human with few other species seen among the rank and file. Gender-wise, women are accepted, but men are preferred. People are eligible for enlistment as early as adolescence, but during times of desperation, people younger than such may be conscripted. Beliefs Recruits swear an oath of loyalty to the Empire of Lionsdale. They are tasked with upholding order and distributing justice throughout the land. Other